He Gambled
by Krazzy Kezz
Summary: He gambled. He lost. And nothing would be the same ever again. Spoilers for 5x16


_Hi all. Well, everyone seems to have something to say on the last ep (and so they should!) so I decided to write down what was going on in my mind._

_I will admit it - I am a brain person. So this was interesting to write, based on Booth being such a heart person. I don't know if it's likely, but i imagine that being turned down by someone youve loved for so lonog is gunna push anyone off the deep end. And so, here it is:  
_

**He Gambled**

He gambled. He lost. And nothing would be the same ever again.

Despite what he had said, Booth knew that he would never move on; he wouldn't be able to move on even if he had wanted to. You can't move on from your soul mate.

He went home. He got drunk. He cried as he threw the photographs of them together, the books she had dedicated to him and other mementos from their partnership into a box and slid it under his bed, never to be opened. He cried harder still as he punched a wall and heard the sound of bones breaking.

Ignoring the pain that shot up his arm he staggered to the counter, grabbed his keys and marched out the door. He needed more booze. A lot more booze. There was a pub only two blocks from his home, so he made his way there slowly.

The rain sobered him as he walked and by the time he got to the pub he was even able to get to the bar without wobbling.

'Gimme something strong,' he groaned to the bartender. 'And a lot of it.'

'Tough day huh?' the woman sympathised.

Booth glared at her silently, but she shrugged off and turned to grab a glass.

'Here we go, one glass of Drown-My-Sorrows' she said, turning back around and placing it in front of him.

'And here's round two, some My-Life-Is-Shit,' she continued placing two shot glasses beside it. 'That one's on me.'

'Thanks,' he muttered.

'No probs,' she replied she smiled. 'You look like hell.'

Booth downed his drinks in record time and glanced around the room. Over in the corner a couple of men were finishing up a game of pool and money was changing hands. He was draw to it like a bug to a light. Gambling had been a constant companion since his military days, and even though they had not always been the closest of friend, it had always stuck around.

Booth knew it was completely illogical to think that more gambling would help soothe the pain he felt from his earlier loss, but he was not interested in being logical. Bones was logical, and he just wanted to block her out right now. The alcohol in his system helped to dull the warning bells that were ringing in his head as he stood and made his way over to the table.

"Anyone up for a game?' he slurred slightly.

The large tattooed bloke on the left grinned and nodded.

'Alright pretty boy, you're on. How much?' the man leered.

'How much you got?' Booth snapped back.

'Well I got plenty, but I have a go easy on drunk losers rule – how does $300 sound?' the guy said, smiling at Booth nastily.

'How much you got?' Booth repeated in a low tone.

'A grand, but I don't think you can afford that pretty boy,' the man laughed.

'You're on. One grand,' Booth snarled back.

'Okay, your loss,' the guy laughed again. 'You can even go first.'

Booth ignored the pain in his now swollen right hand and grasped the cue firmly. He was experienced at this, so much so that he could still play a fairly good game when completely drunk and injured. He made the break and proceeded to sink one ball after another. It was only a short time later that the black ball rolled into the far pocket and Booth had won.

Snarling furiously, the tattooed man threw the cash down on the table and stalked out of the bar. Booth smiled to himself, enjoying the thrill that came with winning as he counted the money. One thousand exactly.

He was walking home in the rain, the cash stuffed in his coat pocket when he stopped, threw his head back and laughed. His tears mixed with the rain on his face and he continued to laugh at the mess that was his life.

And as he looked at the crumpled notes sitting on his kitchen bench hours later, he couldn't help but think about why he had stopped gambling in the first place. It was because he had met Temperance Brennan, and because he_ knew_. But he didn't have her anymore. He had never really had her.

So he gambled. He won. And it didn't change anything.

_What do you think? Completely wacky? I dont know. And if, perchance you do like it, do you think i should continue or leave it as a one shot? Thanks everyone, and I hope we are all feeling a tad happier after the next episode! _


End file.
